Black and white, fire and ice, love and war 2
by Dangeroushottie13
Summary: number 2


I took a deep breath, realizes how stupid I was to come here, as we walked through the doors I sent Edward a mental goodbye. He gave me a look that said 'don't give up yet,' but I doubted there was any way to get out of this one.

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all, and look who has come to join us, your sisters, Alice and Mimi!" The dark haired man in the center danced forward.

'What a weirdo' I thought and I stood in front of Bella and behind Edward.

"How nice to meet you" Aro grabbed my hand and he read my thoughts.

'Personal space, dude' I thought, feeling violated.

"Ah Mimi, such a sense of human, and such an interesting power…"Aro studied me some more.

Aro turned to Bella, "May I?" he asked Edward.

"Ask her" Edward demanded.

"Ah yes, Bella would it be alright if I… read your thoughts" Aro said holding out his hand.

Bella nodded as Aro took her hand.

"Interesting, I wonder, if she is immune to all our powers, Jane" Aro summoned forward their pain mistress.

"No" I said. Stepping forward, Jane's power on me instead, I clenched my jaw, afraid if I took a breath I would scream. Pain shot through me like a thousand knives piercing my hard skin.

I heard a growl escape from the twin, Alec. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Jane" Aro demanded.

"Master" she said sweetly, taking her power off of me. I collapsed on the floor, on my hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"You did very well; I remember when I asked Jane to do that to me. You are stronger than you look" Aro said studying me again.

"Now," Aro gestured for Alec, Felix and Demetri to hold me, Alice and Edward.

Jane focused on Bella, for a moment Bella looked confused and tense, then she relaxed. I wanted to jump in front of her but I was very numb.

"What to do with you now..?" said Aro stroking his chin.

"You already know what you are going to do. It's the law."

Aro bent over Edward, grabbing his neck.

"NO!" me and Bella shouted.

"Kill me not him" Bella insisted.

"Bella no" I said, my hunger was not an issue at the moment.

As Felix grabbed at Bella, Edward lunged at him; I flipped Alec and went to help him.

"Congrats brother, you are as insane as me" I said dodging a punch from Felix as I grabbed his arm pulled him behind me then I elbowed his back.

I suddenly felt frozen; I guess I forgot about Alec. He grabbed me again and held me tightly.

"You know that hurt" he whispered in my ear.

"It was supposed to" I whispered back. Alec chuckled a little.

Aro leaned over Edward again. "Stop!" Alice shouted. "Bella will become one of us, I saw it"

Aro grabbed her hand and saw what she saw. That still really creped me out, there would be nothing private, not feelings or harsh thoughts. I shivered a little.

As Aro let go he clapped. "Go make your preparations, we will see you soon"

Alec let go and I ran towards my family. "Edward I don't think I can go on a plane full of humans, maybe I can swim home" I said, feeling antsy.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Mimi, I'll wait with you" Alice said.

"Non sense" Aro said letting go of Marcus's hand and smirking and looking so pleased that made me shudder again. "She can hunt here in the forest and we will pay for a trip home, and just so she is safe I shall have Alec here accompany her."

Edward thought a moment, reading Aro's thoughts "No, absolutely not I will not put my little sister's life in danger"

"She will not be in danger" Aro insisted.

"Not that type of danger Aro" he growled, I was slowly catching on.

"It's safest for Bella and the humans" Aro insisted.

"Fine" I said sighing in defeat. "You know what I can do Aro, if I don't get back with my family, I will use it on you"

Aro nodded. "Alec, make sure she is ok"

Alec nodded and showed me the way out.

"What do you find appealing about eating those creatures?" Alec asked.

"I don't kill them, I have never killed anything ever" I said crouching down, preparing to attack the nearest animal.

"Make sure you don't get lost or get hurt"

"Just try and keep up pretty boy" I sighed as I sped into the woods.


End file.
